1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to flat panel display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electrowetting display device having improved driving speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary flat panel displays can employ various technologies. Examples of these various display devices are a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display device, etc.
Among them, the electrowetting display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has certain desirable properties, e.g., fast response speed, low driving voltage, low thickness, etc., when compared to the liquid crystal display device.
The electrowetting display device utilizes a basic principle that water and oil do not mix. The electrowetting display device typically includes first and second substrates facing each other, and an electrowetting layer disposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate includes pixel electrodes respectively corresponding to pixels. The second substrate includes a common electrode and a black matrix. According to voltages applied to the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, a movement of the electrowetting layer is controlled, so desired images are displayed on the electrowetting display.